


Click Click Click Click

by pearl_o



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray likes taking pictures, Gerard likes being the center of attention, and Frank likes both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click Click Click Click

**Author's Note:**

> For bexless

In a way, Frank thinks, it's sort of a perfect combination. Ray likes taking pictures. He has a camera with him every where, whether it's a video shoot or the bus or traveling the world or just hanging at somebody's house. And when it comes to Gerard -- Gerard's a ham, you know? He just likes being in the center of attention, all eyes on him.

As for Frank... well. He likes both of them. So really, it all works out.

That's not to say it's not weird, especially at first, because it is. His first instinct is always to pose, and after a while Ray starts getting huffy.

"Frank, what are you doing?" Ray says. "Stop looking at the camera. Look at Gerard."

"Yeah," says Gerard, "look at me. I'm the one with my hand on your dick, asshole." Gerard squeezes a little too tight at that, holding still for just a minute, and Frank can't help but laugh. He tilts his head forward to kiss Gerard. Gerard makes an appreciative sound into his mouth before he starts stroking again, fast and steady, the way he knows Frank likes it.

They're both naked, spread out on Gerard's big bed. Frank's sitting up with his back against the headboard and Gerard's in front of him, knees on either side of Frank's thighs.

Ray's still fully dressed in his Iron Maiden shirt and jeans. Frank doesn't know why, exactly. The boner has to be killing him. If it was Frank, he'd be out of his clothes already, on the bed with the two of them. He gets distracted for a moment, thinking about Ray's cock, pushing him right back against the door -- Gerard is surprisingly strong, he could hold Ray back, force his hips still while Frank goes down on his knees right there and sucks him down.

"Frank," Ray says. He's looking at the camera's display, not straight at Frank, but Frank can tell where his frown is aimed. There's a rumble of annoyance in his voice, the kind he gets when Frank's really starting to get to him. It turns Frank on even more, and he grins and sticks out his tongue for Ray, wagging it meaningfully.

The hand on his dick is gone suddenly, and the warmth of Gerard's body above him with it, as Gerard stands up. "I can't work under these conditions," Gerard says to Ray, and it makes Frank laugh out loud, which just puts a snotty look on Gerard's face.

Ray's face has softened, though, and he actually puts the camera down to talk to Gerard. "You okay, Gee? I'm sorry. Maybe this was a stupid idea, anyway."

He comes around the bed to Gerard and pulls him into his arms, pressing the two of them close together, awkward with Gerard's nakedness and Ray's clothes. Gerard's still pouting, but he looks a little mollified as Ray kisses his forehead and nuzzles his cheek, and he leans into Ray's body.

Frank can't help but feel a little jealous. He wraps his own hand around his dick. "Hey," he says, and both Gerard and Ray look back at him.

Frank closes his eyes and leans his back against the wall as he strokes himself. Slower than he'd do it normally, dragging out every stroke as long as he can, pausing to let his thumb play with the head, his other hand at his balls. Louder, too, all the little "mmm"s and "ah"s that might never get vocalized.

He can hear the click-whoosh of the digital camera as Ray starts taking pictures. He can feel Gerard's weight when he sits back down beside him on the bed, and then Gerard's tongue, wet and sloppy around the curve of his ear, and then teeth, sinking solidly into the lobe. One of Gerard's hand is on Frank's chest, caressing him, light enough to be a tease.

"See, Frank," Gerard says. "You're so pretty like this. We're so pretty."

Frank has to bite his tongue to keep saying anything sarcastic or glib, something that will get Gerard going again. He's glad he manages it, though, because Ray's hum of agreement is soft but it sounds fervent.

Gerard pushes himself closer, latching onto Frank. One leg tangled between Frank's, one arm strung around his shoulders and the other still on his chest. Frank opens his eyes, finally, and all he can see is Gerard, his face tucked perfectly onto Frank's shoulder.

Wide eyes, darkened. Fluffy hair falling into his eyes. Mouth open, just a little, the corner of his tongue hanging out from his tiny white teeth. His face spreads just into a slight smile as Frank's eyes meet his.

Frank can feel Ray's presence across the room so strongly it's like there's a string between him and the two of them, but he doesn't look.

"If you make me come, I'll blow you after," Frank says, turning his head a little. He's almost whispering: he wants Gerard to hear, but not Ray. "I'll finger you, too. Get you all open for it. And after you come we'll get Ray to put the fucking camera down and fuck you. What do you think?"

He can see a shiver run all the way through Gerard. "That wasn't the plan. We had a storyboard and everything," Gerard says. He bites down gently on his lower lip.

"Fuck the plan," Frank says, grinning, and he pushes Gerard down onto his back and climbs on top of him. He kisses and sucks on Gerard's neck, grinding against Gerard's belly. He loves the way Gerard's nails dig into his shoulders and the upper back. He could do this all fucking day, he thinks, all fucking week. Maybe just move into this bed. He could leave a forwarding address, get all his mail sent here instead. Frank Iero, c/o the guys fucking over there.

"You getting a good angle there, Ray?" he calls out. "You doing okay? Any other flourishes we should add?"

"I-- No." Ray's voice is higher than usual. Squeaky. It shouldn't be sexy but it is, it really is. "You guys are. You're doing perfect."

"Here that, Gerard?" Frank says breathlessly. "We're perfect."

Gerard moans -- loud, really loud, the drama queen, but it works. That moan and then Gerard pushing up, clashing their mouths together in a hard uncomfortable kiss. It works, and it's the last thing Frank was waiting for, because he closes his eyes and he's coming against Gerard's stomach and collapsing on top of him.

Gerard gives him a minute, holding Frank's head close against his chest and stroking his hair while Frank gets himself back together. Not any longer than that, though, and then he's poking Frank's shoulder.

"Hey, Frankie, time to hold up your end of the deal."

"Fucker," Frank mumbles affectionately, but he's crawling down Gerard's body already. He wipes his hand across his own jizz on Gee's belly, uses it to stroke Gerard's cock. Not enough, though, and he licks his hand, too, get Gerard's dick even wetter. That's better.

He looks up and Gerard's spread out, his head thrown back and his arms behind him, holding on to the bed. It's a good look, a good pose. There's probably a way Frank could do this that would make better pictures, the way they do it in porn, all demonstration and tongues and deepthroating, but fucked if he can bothered. He's just going to do this the way he always does it. Gerard and Ray have never had reason to complain before.

Gerard's fucking dick, filling his mouth. Full, completely full. Hot and hard and it's all he can taste, all he can smell, and his eyes are closed, too, nothing else to distract him. He leaves one hand on the base of Gerard's dick, keeping him steady and the other ... Gerard's stomach, still sticky with come; Gerard's hips, where the bones stick out now in a way they never did before; Gerard's balls, hairy and wrinkly and sensitive; his thighs, trembling so slightly under the skin.

"Ray," Gerard says from somewhere far away, "the lube, get the lube, okay."

Frank can just hear Ray protest that that wasn't in the plan, but then there's a large strong hand grabbing Frank's from Gerard's thigh, holding it open, squirting slick onto his fingers. Frank makes a noise around Gerard's dick, vaguely thankful. Gerard's legs are moving -- Frank suspects Ray is helping press his thighs back against his chest, open up his ass more for Frank to get to him, and for the first time Frank really hopes he's getting a picture of that.

He goes pretty fast with the fingers, really, but Gerard's done this enough times, and he's really turned on. Frank pulls off his dick, finally, when he adds the third finger. When he looks up to the head of the bed, Gerard has one hand around the back of Ray's head, holding him in close in a wet, sloppy kiss.

"Cheaters!" Frank says, all accusation, and Ray steps back automatically, straightening back up with a blush. He clears his throat and lifts the camera back up.

Gerard makes a displeased noise. "Raaay--" he starts to whine, but he cuts himself off when Frank puts his mouth back on his cock.

"Oh, jesus, Frank, can you just-- Twist there. No, a little to the-- yes," Gerard says, and they've officially reached the point in the blowjob where Gerard starts pulling hair. Ray gets really into this part -- Frank will yank Ray's hair, too, actually, just because it gets Ray off. Frank isn't such a big fan of hair-pulling in general, but he can take it on occasion. And it means Gerard is gonna come any minute, just as long as Frank keeps doing exactly what he's doing now.

Gerard comes with a groan, ridiculously fucking loud. Seriously, Frank has no idea how he got through his life like that, especially since he grew up sharing a room, for fuck's sake (poor Mikey Way). What's really funny about it is that Gerard thinks he's quiet; Frank's heard him claim, in total sincerity, that he doesn't make any noise at all, and it's total bullshit.

Frank lets him come in his mouth, swallows it down before he pulls off and starts slowly disentangling the two of them.

Ray is standing totally still, his eyes still fixed on the viewscreen. Frank stands up from the bed and wraps his arms around Ray from the back, leaning his forehead in against Ray's back. His t-shirt is clean: it smells good, breathing it in, which is always a welcome surprise after too much time around the Ways. "You can put the camera down now," Frank says. He lets his hands move from Ray's stomach down to his fly, unbuttoning and unzipping blindly. Ray's cock is in his hand, and oh, it's been waiting, eager and hard and ready.

"It's your turn now," Frank says.

He still can't see anything but Ray's shirt, but he can imagine the pose Gerard is striking right now, catlike and stretchy. "Fuck me?" Gerard says, and it sounds like a question, but all three of them know it's not.

"Yeah," says Ray. "Yeah."

Frank steps away from him, take the camera from his hand so Ray can undress, fast and awkwardly, almost tripping over himself as he strips. The jeans and shirt and underwear have barely hit the floor before he's on the bed, pinning Gerard down with a deep kiss.

When he break apart, Gerard pushes Ray away so he can roll over to his stomach, push himself up on his knees, bracing his weight on his elbows. Ray drapes himself over his back, kissing at any piece of skin he can reach. Watching them, it's almost like they're meant to fit together this way, Frank thinks.

Frank can tell the exact moment Ray pushes in from the sound Gerard makes, low and unrehearsed and full of want. There's another minute of the two of them, just pressed body to body -- and then Ray's thrusting, strong and forceful and even, forcing Gerard's entire body to his rhythm as Gerard melts into him.

Frank watches them and he can't think of one thing to say, can't even think of anything that isn't the three of them together. It's only when his hand starts to curl up in on itself that he remembers he's still holding the camera.

He lifts it up to eye level and he stares at the display, Gerard and Ray before him in miniature and real and full-sized behind that. It feels a little unreal -- but it's not, it's more real than anything, and Frank thinks maybe he gets it, after all.

"Say cheese," he says, and he takes the picture.


End file.
